Prove it!
by goodgirl21
Summary: Dan has to prove to Runo that he loves her! Will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan sadly.**

**Prove It!**

**(Runo's point of view)**

"Hey Runo, why don't you just call him?" My best friend Julie asked. I was about to say something when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said into the receiver. "Hey, Runo!" My boyfriends voice said… "Dan where have you been?" I yelled. "Danny we need you come on!" A girls voice said. "Who is that?" I hissed. "Where are you?" I hissed again. I was mad beyond believe! He hung up with out another word.

I saw Julie eyes widen at what just happen. "What?" I snapped at her. She just shook her head. I went to a room where I had all my scrapbooks of Dan and, me. Then I let my tears that I wouldn't let fall but did. **Please be safe Dan. **I looked at the clock. Although my eyes were blurred I could tell it was almost nine. I went to my room where Julie was writing in her journal.

**(Dan's point of view)**

Lily took my phone away and hit the hang up button. Right before I was going to say something back. **Runo's probably mad at me right now! **Lily grabbed my hand and lead me back to the trailer "Good now that's everyone is here we can start planning our trip to earth!" she said calmly, but I could tell she was oozing with excitement.

Tomorrow I would be back with Runo and, Shun Would be back with Alice. Sleep soon over took me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dan's Point of view)**

"Dan wake up! If you want to see Runo!" My friends Shun and, Murcho said. I was up within 5 minutes and dressed. The gate opened up with Drago's powers. We were with everyone including: Tiggera, Hydrnoid, and Gorem. **(Runo's Point of view)**

I was woke up with a start! I was having a terrible dream. Dan had completely forgot about me, and I was standing right there! My radio came on signaling that it was 9:00 am. The radio D.J put on Teenage dream by Katy Perry. It reminded me of Dan. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror, and my eyes were red from crying the night before.

"Runo!" Julie hollered up the stairs. "What?" I yelled down the stairs. "Get your butt down here!" She yelled. **Why me? **I walked down the steps, and I saw a familiar face. My boyfriend Dan…

"Hey Runo, Did you miss me like I said you would?" He asked me with a cocky smile. I wanted to scream my lugs that he should have never come back, but he didn't give me a chance to answer. He grabbed my hands and leaned in and kissed me passionately! He pulled back "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

**(Dan's Point of view)** I kissed her passionately again "I love you to." I heard him mutter against my lips. We pulled apart then Shun came in. Alice and him were kissing gently. The door opened. Lily, Barron, Mira, and Ace came in. "Danny, Shun aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Lily cried. The small smile that Runo had turned into a glare. She turned around, and stormed back to her room. "Runo wait!" I called to her. I followed her up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Runo's point of view)**

Did I hear Dan? Of course I heard him, but I wasn't going to stop! Footsteps echoed behind me. I slammed my bed room door! "Runo please open the door and talk to me. He asked with pleading in his voice. Gee I would, but my mom said never to open the door for jerks!" I shirked at the top of my lungs! There was a turn of the knob. "Runo I don't understand why your mad. Help me!" He pleaded though the door.

I opened the door grabbed his hand, jerked him in here. "That **GIRL**! That's the problem! I yelled at him as I closed the door. "What about Lily?" He asked me as he gripped my forearms. "Your really asking me that. If I have to tell…..Go." "What?" He asked with pure shock. **"GO BACK TO NEW VESTRIOA WHERE YOU BELONG!" **I yelled my anger boiling with every word. Tears burned in my eyes this time I couldn't hold them back. I looked down and my bangs covered my eyes…

**(Dan's point of view)**

"Fine! I might just go back and never come back!" I yelled with my teeth clenched. Then I stormed out the door…

**AN:I know it's short, but I have writers block! So give me your idea's and I'll try to write them to go with my story and review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to JazzGirl123 for the idea **

**(Runo's point of view)**

**I thought Dan loved me.** The tears dripped from my eyes on to my pillow. Then there was a knock at my door. "Runo Murcho asked me if we would like to spend the night at his house." She said though the door.

"Fine I'll be down in a minute." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

Alice, Julie, and I were walking down the street. I was still depressed, but I wasn't going to show it. We knocked on the door and Kato answered it.

"Hello Miss. Runo, Julie, and, Alice. He said as he stepped aside so we can walk in.

"Hello Kato." We said together as we walked in. I went straight to my room in Murcho's house. I passed by Dan and Lily. I closed my door soon as I got there. I laid down on my bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made me jump.

"Runo come spend time with us" Julie voice rang in my ear as she said it.

"No go away. I want to be alone." I said in the nicest way I could.

**(Dan's point of view)**

I walked into the living room. Shun and Alice were talking about what Alice did while Shun was gone. Julie and Murcho were buying her some clothes online. Lily was flipping though a 'Wow That's Fashion!' magazine. Runo was missing.

"Hey guys where is Runo" I asked with a frown.

"She said she wanted to be alone. I don't know why…" She trailed off.

**(Time Skip to one week)** It's been a week and Runo has only come out to eat. We all have bathrooms in our room. When she does come out she never says anything. Not even when we try to talk to her. It's driving me insane not to hear her voice.

"Dinner is served, everyone." Kato said as he came into the living room.

We went into the dinning room. Runo's seat was empty. 5 minutes later Runo came down. Kato had prepared everyone's favorite dishes.

"Danny, Do you like the make-up I'm wearing?" She asked with a bright smile.

**(Runo's point of view)** "Dan, Do you like the make-up I'm wearing?" She asked with a flirty smile and batting her eye lashes.

"Uh sure?" He said, but it came out like a question. Then he looked at me mouthed an 'I'm sorry'

**A/N: Do you think Runo will forgive him or just push him even more away? Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Dan's point of view)**

I mouthed

"I'm sorry." After she ate like always she went back to her room. **Man, I wonder what's with her.**

"Danny!" Lily cried at the top of her lungs.

"Yea?" I asked getting a little annoyed. She grabbed my hands, and lead me to one of the hallways. Actually a particular hallway.

The one that Runo was walking down at that very moment. Then I noticed what Lily was doing she was leaning in, her lips puckering the closer she got.

I tried to push her away with all my might, but no avail.

"What do you think your doing with my **BOYFRIEND**!" Runo hissed, her teeth gritted on the word boyfriend. I'll never forget the hurt look in her eyes when she saw what Lily was about to do.

Before Lily could say anything, I was out of her grasp, and walking to Runo.

"Danny!" Lily called to me. I didn't answer her though because she could have possibly ruined my first real relationship. Sure I've been out with other girls, but Runo is special. Lily finally got the point to get lost! Runo started to back up she backed up against a wall.

**(Runo's point of view)**

I was backed up against a wall.

"Back away, Dan we're though **Over**!" I yelled at him

"No Runo, I'm not giving up." Dan said firmly.

"Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend?" My teeth gritted.

Finally I pushed him away and stormed back to my room heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

(Runo's point of view)

**I got to my room, slammed the door, and plodded down on the bed. Then I noticed the necklace that Dan gave me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. It had the letter D in the middle. Which stood for Dan. I smiled at the thought of that memory. **

**Flashback **

"_Hey Runo!" Dan voice called me. I was at the park because he called and asked if I would meet him there. Anyways he jogged over to me. Then he pecked my cheek. _

"_H-Hi Dan." I said flushed. He just chuckled, took my hand in his, and lead me to a bench. _

"_I have some thing to ask you Runo." He said looking in to my baby blue eyes. I gulped. _

"_What is it Dan?" I asked him my voice cracking. _

"_Runo, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me._

"_Yes, yes! A million times yes Dan!" I exclaimed with a smile. He then he pulled out the necklace. He motioned for me to turn around. I did then pulled up my hair for him. Then he put the necklace around my neck. He leaned, and kissed me on the lips._

**Flashback over**

The memory brought tears to my eyes **Why Dan? Why?**

**A/N: What do you think Review! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Dan's point of view)**

I walked down to my room, slammed the door shut, and sat down. A single tear rolled down my cheek. You may be asking what Dan Kusso crying? I'm not mushy wimpy guy, but Runo was my first girlfriend. Maybe even my first love…

"Danny, are you okay?" Lily asked me. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask me that!

"Oh yea I'm fine." I said sarcastically, I heard her sigh of relief.

"Of course I'm not fine, because of you my girlfriend broke up with me!" I snapped harshly.

Then I opened up the door pulled her in my room, and closed my door.

"Don't you ever call me Danny ever again!" I snapped at her. She whimpered for a second, but quickly recovered.

"Dann-" She began, but I gave her a death glare, and she stopped.

"I mean Dan. Just go out with me. One date that's it." She pleaded with a pout.

"Then you'll leave me alone?" I questioned. She just nodded.

"Fine, but under 1 condition. You have to leave Runo alone to." I demeaned. She nodded again with a smile on her.

"So is that a yes?" She asked. I nodded with a frown on my face. She started jumping up and down. Wow that girl has a lot of energy…

I zoned out, when she started to talk.

**I just hope after this 'Date' I can get Runo back to being my girlfriend…**

**So what do you think? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Runo's point of view)**

"I scream, and shout, but what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out" My ring tone from my phone went off. I searched for it on my night stand. I finally found it flipped it up "Hello?" I answered it groggily.

"Hey Rhodes!" A male's voice said.

"Logan! Why are you calling me at 3 am.?" I whined to him

Logan Miller is my best friend since I was born. We're like twin brother, and sister. Then I had to move to Whardington. He has light brown hair with brown eyes. He has this dream of becoming a rock star.

Anyways Logan chuckled, because we would talk till about 3 am, when he would spend the night at my house.

"Aw, Is someone tired Rhodes?" He teased me.

"More like heartbroken." I said sadly.

"What do you mean, Runo?" He asked concerned. I told him about Lily, Dan their almost kiss, and how I broke up with Dan.

"Runo I'm really sorry, Do you want me to come visit or something." He asked me.

"No that's okay…" I said even though I really wanted him to.

"Okay I-…" He began , but I cut him out.

"Shh, be quiet for a minute I trying to hear something." I said

It was faint, but I heard it load an clear.

"I'm going out with Danny." Lily's voice sang.

"Logan I got to go bye." I said then hung up…

**A/N: What do you think? I don't own Logan miller He's his own person or the song Freak the Freak out. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Dan's point of view)**

Here I am getting dressed for my 'date.' **Why am I doing this again? Oh yea for Runo and me.** Then there was a knock on the door. **Who could that be?** I opened the door, and there was Runo tears steaming down her eyes…

I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Runo, what's wrong?" I asked her while pulling back.

She didn't answerer for a moment, but then motioned for me to move back. I moved back of couple steps she moved with me still being in my arms. With her left hand she shut the door.

"Do you even care that we broke up a day ago, Dan" She asked me.

"Of course I do, Runo." I said truly

I started to wipe her tears away, but she waved me away.

"Then why are you going out with Lily?" She asked me, more tears pouring out.

"I'm doing it for us, Lily said that she would leave us alone." I said.

She shook her head at me like in disbelief. I sat down, and pulled her with me.

"Runo, I love you more than anything. I would love for you to still be my girlfriend, Lily tried to kiss me, I didn't." I said looking straight into her eyes.

She looked down, so I took my opportunity. I tilled her head up, and kissed her with more passion then I ever had. We feel back on my mattress.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Runo's point of view) **We fell on his matters. **I know this is wrong because we're broken up, but it feels so good to being kissing him again.** Then he broke away.

"So, will you be my girlfriend again?" He questioned.

"We'll see after you 'date.'" I replied.

He frowned and started to pout.

"WHYYYYYY!" He winced.

**Tell me again what I see in this guy.**

"Dan, are you ready to go?" Lily's annoying said though the door.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed him towards the door.

"Yes, Lily." He answered her call flatly.

He opened the door as I hid in his closet. Dan's warm sent hit me straight away. **MMM, Dan.**

"Oh, Dan this is going to be sooo much fun!" Lily's voice said still boomed thought the closet doors.

"Yea, sure let's just get this over with." Dan mumbled.

I smiled, rolled my eyes at him, even though he can't see it.

Soon they left, and I made my way to my room, pulled out my phone and dialed my friend's Cody Martin number.

"Hey, Rhodes!" He said.

Logan isn't my only twin brother. I have 3 others,2 of them are Zach and Cody Martin. The other one is Ryan Carter. Cody is the brains of the group. **(Yes, it's Zach and Cody from the suite life series)**

"Hey, I need your help!" I said quickly

"With what?" He asked.

"With spying." I said

"Okay grab that spy kit that Zach and I got you." He said muttering something about his girlfriend.

I know what your thinking a spy kit are you serious? But I know it works because Cody made it him self. I said bye and hung up.

Then I opened my closet, put on black jeans , hoddie, and shoes. I grabbed the kit and headed out the door, on my way to spy on Dan.

**A/N: I don't own any thing, but Ryan. This isn't a crossover, I repeat ****THIS ISN'T A CROSS OVER!**** Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Dan's point of view)**

"Dan, what's wrong?" Lily asked me with a frown.

"I'm on a 'date' with you" I replied with a glare at her.

While I was looking at her I Bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The person mumbled quickly.

Then she walked away as fasted as she talked, but I got a good look at her. She wore a black hoddie zipped up until a couple inches below the top of her neck. With black jeans, and black heels. Her Hood was up so I couldn't see her hair. Her eyes looked so familiar it was scary. **Why does she look so familiar?**

"Dan are you even listening to me?" Lily' voice boomed though my thoughts. Bringing me out of them.

"Yea." I said.

Even though I wasn't. My thoughts kept coming back to that mystery girl. **Why does that girl look so familiar.**

**(Runo's point of view)**

I know bumping into Dan was a big risk, but I had to. When I bumped into him I slipped a speaker on him so I could hear what they were saying, with a speaker also in my ear.

I then followed them into McDonald's. I grabbed a table near by them. They ate for about an hour then left, I trailed behind them. Lily stopped, so did Dan. She though a smirk my way, and kissed Dan on the lips.** SHE IS SO DEAD!** I yanked my hood down. Dan turned around to see what _She _was looking at.

Then out of now where Hydron appeared. So I grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him. After 5 seconds I pushed him away, with Dan looking the entire time. Lily tried to pull Dan away, but he wouldn't budge.

He walked up to us, grabbed me, and put his left arm around my waist. I knew he was mad. Hydron walked away happy. Lily came over to us grabbed Dan's hand, and tried to drag him away again.** Oh, now she is going down! **

"Dan is _mine_." I said though gritted teeth.

"Dan choose it's either her or me!" I said in the same tone.

**A/N: What do you think? Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**(****Dan's point of view)**

"Dan, chose it's her or me!" Runo snapped 

I looked at Lily who nodded in agreement. **What am I going to do? **On one hand Runo hurt me, but that was because Lily kissed me, but it was Hydron for crying out loud, but Lily kissed me!

" I need a time to think…" I whispered. 

Then I noticed Runo was out of my grasp. 

"Fine take all the time you want Kusso!" Runo snapped with tears in her eyes.

She turned and ran though the streets of crowed people, she was sucked in by huge crowd. 

"Be careful." I whispered.

**Oh great now what?**

"You have one week." Lily said in a firm voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

I just nodded, and said "Okay." 

Then something wet dropped on my head. Lily and I ran back to Murcho's.

**(Runo's point of view)**

**Why, Dan Why? Does he still love me or not?** Something wet dropped on my head. Pretty soon it pouring rain. 

So I ran to Murcho's.

**(Dan's point of view) Where is Runo?** The door closed, Runo walked in soaked. I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"You're okay." I said in relief.

We pulled away, and stared into each other eyes. 

"It's late you need to go to bed." I said to her.

Then I walk her to her room, go to my own, and let the darkness take me over.

**(Time Skip:1 week)**

"Dan times up you need to decide." Lily said in her annoying voice.

We were at breakfast eating our favorite morning meals.

Lily and, Runo both looked at me. Their eyes pleading for an answer.

"I chose -"I was cut off by Hydron taking Runo New Vestrioa.

"Runo!" I screamed after her.

"What are we going to do?" Julie asked practically in tears after I told them what happened.

I told Lily that I had chosen Runo, and she left. My fist clenched, teeth gritted I said 

"We're going to save her!" I said.

Then I fell to my knees crying, whishing for her to come back. 


	13. Chapter 13

**(Runo's point of view)** "AHHHH!" I screamed, but it was muffled by Hydron's arm over my mouth.

Finally I bit him. He jerked his arm away as fast as a tiger pouncing on his prey. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the light. I noticed what my guess was a palace. **What does he want from me? **"How do you like your new home my dear?" He asked me.

"What do you mean 'new home'?" I asked him in a shaky voice.

Hydron got down on one knee, grabbed my hands.

"Will you marry me, my dear?" He asked me smiling.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him.

I shook my head in disbelief. **NO,NO,NO!** My head said.

"No, I can't I don't even love you." I said firmly.

Spectra walked up to us and bowed.

"My lord." He said.

I rolled my eyes.** Lap dog.**

"Spectra will you take her to her room?" Hydron asked him.

"Yes, My lord." He replied.

Spectra grabbed my wrist, and lead me into the humongous palace.

We walked up a staircase that spiraled in the middle, then down a long hallway it was as long as 10 yard sticks.

Spectra opened a door at the very end of the hallway. He walked in, flipped on the light, and motioned for me to come in.

As I walked in, he walked out. I looked around, the walls were dark purple. There was a bed, dresser, a mirror, and a desk. The bed spread was light pink, and the desk was plain white.

I laid down on the bed, the sheets smelled like lemon with a hint of lavender. **Please come, and save me Dan. **Sleep soon over took me….

**What do you think? Review. P.S. Check out my poll on my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Dan's point of view)**

We got on Murcho's private jet, and headed for Masco. Alice left for her home a couple of day before this whole Lily business started.

"Dan?" Shun voice said with a serious look.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Let me tell Alice about Runo, please?" He asked.

I nodded, and said "Sure we don't need her broken as a bad as Julie."Shun smiled a sad smile at me.

"How are you holding up buddy?" He asked me now whispering.

By this time Drago had popped open on my shoulder.

I shrugged, and frowned. I stole a glance at Julie, who was clutching a blanket for dear life.

"You, should probably go check on her." I said nodding toward Julie.

He looked her way, and started walking toward her.

"How are you, Dan?" Drago asked me.

"I'm angry Drago, I'm angry at Lily, and Hydron!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Dan, Lily is behind us now, and we're going to get Runo back one way or another." Drago said trying to comfort me.

"Thanks buddy." I said to him.

I laid down on the couch I was sitting on, and soon my eyes started to drop, and I was out like a light.

"Dan, wake up!" A voice said while shaking me. I opened my eyes and Shun was shaking me.

"We're here." Shun said with another sad smile.

"Don't worry we're going to get her back, Dan." He said.

I nodded.** Don't worry Runo we're on our way…**

Then Murcho, Julie, Shun, and I started for Alice's house.

**What do you think? Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I know this is the chapter where I switch over to Runo's point of view, but I'm going on to Dan's again, and Runo's.**

**(Dan's Point of View)**

We walked up to Alice's house, and Shun knocked on the door.

"I'm coming." Alice's voice said though the door.

Murcho, Shun, and I tried to put on smiles while hiding Julie from her. Within a minute the door opened, and we saw Alice's smiling face.

"Guys!" She cried the rushed over to Shun, and hugged him. Shun hugged her back, but tightened his grip.

**Way to go Shun that'll give her a hint that something happened.**

Alice lifted her head from his chest and looked him dead in the eye and asked

"What's going on Shun?"

"NO, IT'S NOT TRUE!" Alice yelled after Shun told her everything.

She had tears streaming down her face. Which only caused Julie to cry more. A single tear ran down my face, but I had to be strong, for everyone.

Alice looked at me.

"I-Is it true D-Dan?" She asked me in a shaky voice.

I only nodded knowing my voice wouldn't work. Alice buried her head in Shun's shoulder. He rubbed her back gently.

"Then I'm helping also." She said after a while.

**On New Vestrioa…**

**(Runo's point of view)**

I woke up to a sound of a knock on my door. I looked at the clock on my nightstand it read 9:00 A.M. **What do they want now? **I got up, and went to open the door. It turned out to be Spectra.

"Prince Hydron said to get dressed, and meet him for breakfast." He said with a blank face, and a flat tone.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Check the closet." He said with the same tone of voice.

I closed the door, went over to the closet, opened the doors. There were several beautiful dress and shoes.

I decided on a black dress with yellow stripes going around the dress. With a pair of black 2 inch high heels.

I then pulled my hair out of their pigtails, ran a brush that was on my night that was on a table in front of the mirror. **Well here goes nothing. **I went over to the door opened it, and Spectra lead the way to the dinning area. **If you can, Dan Please hurry up.**

**A/N: What do you think? Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Runo's point of view)**

As Spectra lead me down the hallway my mind kept trying to devise a plan.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I ran into Spectra's back. He held open the door for me. I walked Spectra right behind me. He walked in front of me, and pulled out the chair next to Hydron. I sat down, Hydron smiled at me while trolling his fingers in his hair.

"Leave us." Hydron said to Spectra.

Spectra bowed, and walked out.

Hydron turned to me.

"How did you sleep, my dear?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said quietly **Even though I was captured by You!**

"That's good." He said.

He placed his hand over mine, I tried to pull back, but no avail.

I gave up trying, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Runo, I can give you something Kusso never could." He said to me.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked with a frown.

"Loyalty." He said to me.

"No, Dan was always loyal to me!" I announced.

Hydron sighed, stood up from his chair, walked to the back of the dinning room, and pushed something on the wall that I could make out were buttons. Screens popped out replacing the walls.

"They don't even care your gone, Runo" Hydron sighed.

"Yes they do." I said my anger was boiling.

"If you don't believe me, see for your self." He said as stepped aside for me to see.

Video images popped up of my friends. They were just sitting around at Alice's house not even caring that I'm gone.** But they're at Alice's house, The only gate way to New Vestrioa. Alice does look like she is crying… **

"Your lying!" I accused him.

I put my hand up to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Spectra?" He called.

Spectra walked in.

"Yes my lord?" He questioned Hydron.

"Take Runo to her room." He ordered.

"Yes my lord" He said

He grabbed my wrist, and took me back to my room.

He locked me in my room! I sat down, and cried myself to sleep

My last thoughts were **No they wouldn't turn their back on me.**

**So. What do you think? **

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Dan's point of view)**

We walked toward Dr. Michael's lab.

"Grandfather, we need to go to New Vestrioa right away!

"Why?" Dr. Michael asked.

"Because, Runo has been captured Grandfather!" She exclaimed.

**Yea all because of me! **Alice then broke down in tears, Shun was quick to pick her up.

Dr. Michael walked over to the transporter, and started it up without a word. Their was a blue light signaling to us it was ready for us to go in. I walked in first, and everyone followed in after me.

**On New Vestrioa…**

We started to walking to who knows where. **(Sorry for the bad brawling up ahead.) **There was a gray mist up ahead. I looked, but it was no use I couldn't see a thing. A figure appeared in the mist… It turned out to be Spectra.

I looked at everyone as if to say **He's mine!**

"Where is Runo?" I asked him.

"Let's brawl, and I'll tell you" He said while laughing.

"Gaulent power strike!" We yelled at the same time.

"Bakugan Brawl!" We yelled again.

Helios:500

Drago:400

"Ability activate Burning dragon!" I yelled

Helios:300

Drago:600

"Ability activate Pyrus strike!" He yelled.

Helios: 500

Drago: 500

Then the Bakugan came back to us, and we both loss some of our life force.

"Bakugan Brawl!" We yelled.

"Ability activate Inner Core!" I yelled

Helios:400

Drago:700

"Ability activate Ring of Fire!" He yelled.

Helios: 600

Drago: 400

"Ability activate Fire Mist" I yelled.

The Bakugan came back an I had won. Without a word he motioned for us to follow him, and we did in silence

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while I had to be in my brothers wedding, but I have the title for the sequel for 'Prove It!' It called 'Prove It to me To!' **


	18. Chapter 18

**(Dan's point of view)**

2 hours later we arrived at the mother palace.

"Where is Runo?" I asked Spectra.

"She is in there, but I would hurry, because the prince is going to make her his princess." He said in a quiet tone.

My face turned red with rage! **No one is going to take her away from me!**

I looked at Spectra.

I looked at the brawlers who nodded in agreement.

"Can you get us in?" I asked Spectra.

He nodded, walked over to a storage garage, pulled out a guard uniform.

"I can only take one though, you need to decide who is going." Spectra told us.

"Dude you, and Drago should go. She is your girlfriend." Shun whispered to me.

I turn around to face the rest of the brawlers who nodded in agreement again.

"Thanks." I said to them.

Then Spectra handed me the uniform, and I put it on over my clothes. We started walking into the palace. Till Alice, and Julie stopped us. Alice grabbed my wrist, while Julie placed Tiggera in the palm of my hand. I nodded knowing that they wanted me to take her with me.

We walked in the palace. And walked down a narrow hallway the made a right toward 2 double doors.

"Why are you helping me this much?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Because Mira my sister." He replied back.

We walked in silence for a few moments.

"We need to be quiet for the rest of the walk there." He whispered after a couple of minutes.

**Well Duh! **

But I only nodded. We walked in silence again till we reached a white door. Spectra opened the door I walked in expecting him to follow me, but he didn't.

"Take all the time you need." He said then closed the door.

I walked over to a bed and there laid Runo.

"Runo." I said softly.

She didn't seem to stir so I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips moved slightly and I knew she was awake. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello beautiful" I muttered against her lips.

After 2 minutes of kissing we pulled away.

"We need to get you out of here." I said as I grabbed her hand and opened the door.

Spectra nodded at us. We started Running down the narrow hallway, but a certain someone stopped us.

"What are you doing with my bride Kusso?" Hydron asked calmly,

"She's not you bride and she's coming with me!" I growled at him.

"Fine all make you a deal." He said

"We battle for her whoever wins gets her." He said with a smirk.

"Fine!" I growled again.

"Gaulent Power Strike!" We yelled.

"Bakugan Brawl Drago Stand!" I yelled

"Bakugan Brawl Photex Stand" He yelled.

Drago:400

Photex:400

"Ability Activate Ground Crusher!" Hydron yelled.

Drago:200

Photex:500

The Bakugan came back and I lost 20% of my life gage.

We threw our Bakugan out again.

Drago:400

Photex:400

"Ability Activate Burning Dragon!" I yelled.

Drago:600

Photex:400

"Ability Activate Dragon Hummer!" I yelled.

Drago:800

Photex:200

The Bakugan game back and his life gage dropped to 0.

Runo smiled and jumped in to my arms.

"Thank you." Runo whispered my chest.

I pulled away, took her hand and lead her outside to where the brawlers were. When they saw us they all ran over to hug Runo even Shun!

Drago opened the portal and we went home. When our feet touched the ground Runo kissed me passionately.

I knew I had gotten my girl back and everything was going great for now at least…

**A/N: Yay story over, but don't worry there will be a sequel. P.S. My new profile is what Lily looks like.**


End file.
